meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Trident Association
The Trident Association is a secretive organisation that specialises in maintaining the peace in the absence of a capable leader. Formed in the darkest hours of the Shadow Winter, Trident has only three aims; - Keep the peace (This involves protecting the poor from the high society) - Serve the people (This includes seating on the United Liken Federation Council) - Prevent the prince (Preventing the Demon King from returning to Liken) The Trident Association are the primary antagonists in the War of The Four Powers, striving to bring the Demon King through from the Shadow Plane. Their current leader is unknown, a man known only as The Commander. They appear to be willing to use any methods to get their own way, from kidnapping Harry's father to prevent him joining another side to attempting to steal the priceless Jewel of Odea using possession. They even seize control of the True Kingdom of Arman during the events of The Blood Feast. Origins The Trident Association was conceived towards the end of the Shadow Winter as a means to help the populace should Meitor repeat an event such as the Destruction of Grado. Very quickly, it became apparent that force needed to be used against Meitor's soldiers. As a result, all new members were required to have received weapons training, or possess a skill that would benefit the association as a whole. Immediately there was an effect, as the members began to overpower Meitor's common soldiers. Whilst they were powerless against Meitor and his dark generals, they paved the way for the Soul Hero Liken to rise up and eventually vanquish the Demon King. Structure Since it's formation, Trident has always maintained a similar structure. The association is led by the commander, who has been referred to as the Sword of the Common. It is also tradition that the commander not be a noble by birth. This was broken in 602 UB when The Commander announced that he was the son of Aeris Rawle. The commander is placed in the position for life with no exceptions. This was notable in 345 UB, when Commander Drew Seld committed suicide to escape the shackles of his role. Once a commander has been selected, he or she chooses five generals to serve as their deputy's. These generals can be high born, but are still often common by birth. Generals can be stripped of their rank, though this is only done due to old age or serious disobedience. Each general has up to 2 captains as their immediate inferiors. It is the task of the captains to organise the remaining members. The rest of the members make up the bulk of the association. The main member body represents a wide variety of species, professions and countries. It must be noted though that there is an extreme gender bias. It is estimated that only 1 in 20 members is female. Current Structure [[The Commander|''The Commander]] '''1st General - Crystine the Sly ' ''Dr Super Techimas'''' '' Camra Terra 2nd General - Letra Musca Sleeping Dog Nopanit 3rd General - Bramble the Brutal Jackman of the Justice ''Astral'' 4th General - Marlon Sinus ' [[Vertan Selmi|''Vertan Selmi]] ''Xaro'' '''5th General - Luther Render ''Drago Duneswal'''' '' ''Faobrosh the Barber'' ''Brooke Moon'''' '' Category:Group